


Timeless / Вне времени

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec really wants more kids, Alec's immortal, Cuddles, Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Pillow Talk, Romance, Weddings, and proud parents, just husbands being husbands, lots of smooching, rafael's getting married, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Магнус закатил глаза и откинулся на спину, поманив Алека ближе. Лайтвуд с удовольствием лег в прежнее положение, счастливо улыбаясь.— Итак, какие ощущения по поводу завтрашней свадьбы?





	Timeless / Вне времени

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Timeless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295552) by [blasphemous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemous/pseuds/blasphemous)

— Не могу в это поверить, – пробормотал Алек, поправляя подушки.

Магнус стоял в ванной комнате, мягко проводя ватным диском по векам.

— Во что не можешь поверить, дорогой? – немного рассеянно спросил он, любуясь собой в зеркале пару секунд, прежде чем выбросить использованный диск в мусорную корзину и послать воздушный поцелуй своему отражению. 

Маг появился в поле зрения Алека, скидывая с себя рубашку и куда-то ее отбрасывая, едва подавляя зевок. 

Лайтвуд прекратил взбивать подушки и с несущественной помощью Магнуса откинул шелковые простыни, чтобы они смогли забраться на кровать и укрыться ими. 

— Ты знаешь, о чем я, – фыркнул Алек, придвигаясь ближе к магу, чтобы устроить голову на его голой груди.

Магнус какое-то время напевал с закрытым ртом, смотря в потолок и рассеянно проводя пальцами сквозь волосы Алека – что всегда успокаивало младшего. 

— Знаю. Но я хочу, чтобы ты сказал это. Мы женаты уже двадцать два года, Александр, настало время высказать все, что тебя гложет. 

Перекинув свою ногу через обе ноги Магнуса, Алек собрал все силы, чтобы закатить глаза и начал выводить замысловатые узоры на груди мужчины, находя какое-то успокаивающее чувство наслаждения в контрасте между грубыми кончиками его пальцев и гладкостью кожи мага – упругой поверх мышц. 

— У нас есть целая вечность, чтобы поработать над моим многословием, – его ответ был отмазкой, и охотник надеялся, что это перейдет в игривую перепалку, из-за чего забудется тема разговора. 

— Ой-ой, – пожурил Магнус, но в его голосе не было пыла, а рука все еще поглаживала волосы Алека. – Тебе же не нужно говорить описательным стилем речи, чтобы разобраться в том, что тебя беспокоит, хм? 

Лайтвуд тяжело вздохнул, льня к руке мужчины. 

— Не то, чтобы меня это беспокоило, – наконец сказал он, когда Бейн снова начал мягко поглаживать своими тонкими пальцами шелковистые прядки охотника. – Я просто…мы вырастили его, наблюдали за тем, как он возмужал, и теперь он женится. Все происходит слишком быстро, ведь мы буквально вчера усыновили его и… – мужчина прервался, расстроено застонав. 

От смеха, пронизывающего тело Магнуса, Алеку захотелось отодвинуться и притвориться сердитым, потому что маг не считался с его переживаниями. Но мужчина прижал его ближе к себе, зарываясь лицом в растрепанные волосы Алека и целуя его в макушку. 

Театрально вздохнув, Лайтвуд подвинулся ближе, пытаясь найти как можно больше успокоения в мускулистой груди Магнуса, служившей ему подушкой. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? – его голос, казалось бы, стал более серьезным, когда он поднял взгляд на Бейна. – Ты когда-нибудь…проходил через это?

Сказать, что Магнус выглядел удивленным – было бы преуменьшением. Глаза его расширились, брови в изумлении взлетели вверх, а рот был немного приоткрыт. Он выглядел почти…потрясенным – вопросом больше, чем ответом, который надумал. 

— Александр… – он приподнялся, садясь, и охотник так же мгновенно сел, нахмурившись в недоумении. 

— Я сказал что-то не то? – затаившаяся паника в голосе Алека затронула слабые места сердца Магнуса. 

Медленно покачав головой, на лице мага появилась улыбка, а взгляд смягчился. 

— Нет, нет, ангел, – выдохнул он. – Мы женаты уже чуть больше двух десятилетий… Я просто не ожидал, что ты…

— Прости, – перебил его Алек. Его тон был беззастенчивый и прямой, который всегда был способен заставить сердце Магнуса пропустить удар. 

Всю свою жизнь маг думал, что сумеречные охотники были предвзятыми существами, людьми, которые пренебрегали извиняться или признавать свои ошибки лишь из-за того, что в их венах текла ангельская кровь. Слышать откровенную искренность, которой пронизаны слова Алека всякий раз, когда он признавал свои ошибки, служило Бейну напоминанием о том, как сильно он любил охотника и почему никогда не жалел ни о секунде проведенного времени с этим мужчиной. 

— Я знал, что не должен был выпытывать.

— Я твой муж, – в голосе Магнуса была улыбка. – У тебя есть полное право спрашивать о моем прошлом. 

— Не в том случае, если это вызывает некие воспоминания, о которых ты пытаешься забыть, – почти сразу ответил Лайтвуд. 

Маг на момент закрыл глаза, позволив словам отложиться в голове. 

— Я никогда не был женат, – наконец смог ответить он. – Никогда не задумывался о браке. Это было, конечно же, – Магнус сделал паузу, указывая в сторону Алека, – до того, как я встретил тебя. 

— Да? – улыбка охотника становилась шире с каждым произнесенным словом Магнуса, а в уголках его глаз появились лучинки. 

— Да, – эхом отозвался мужчина, когда Алек придвинулся ближе, поглаживая мага по щеке и смотря все так же, как и 21 год назад, когда увидел часть Магнуса, которую тот никак не мог в себе полюбить. – Я думал, ты знал.

— Ангела ради, – пробормотал охотник себе под нос, и Магнус едва ли мог их услышать. – Я так сильно тебя люблю.

Бейн закатил глаза и откинулся на спину, поманив Алека ближе. Лайтвуд с удовольствием лег в прежнее положение, счастливо улыбаясь. 

— Итак, какие ощущения по поводу завтрашней свадьбы? 

— Честно? Я буду по нему скучать, – признался маг. – Дом будет казаться совсем пустым без него, – продолжил мужчина. 

— Достаточно для того, чтобы подумать об еще одном ребенке? – Алек закусил губу. 

— Тебе всегда мало, да? – Магнус рассмеялся ему в волосы. Охотник перекатился, оказываясь поверх мужа, его согнутые ноги были на бедрах мага, и он переплел их пальцы, бесцельно покачивая руками.

— Макс живет в Италии с Бог знает кем, Рафаэль завтра женится, а Мэдзи теперь живет у Катарины, изучая медицину примитивных, – протянул охотник, надув губы. 

— Ни к чему излишне драматизировать, Александр, – хихикнул маг. 

Лайтвуд поднял взгляд на своего мужа, еще больше выпятив нижнюю губу – прием, которому Магнус не может сопротивляться. Он знал, что был немного засранцем, но растить детей с Магнусом было одним из лучших его достижений. К черту победу над Валентином, к черту победу над Себастьяном. Предложение руки и сердца, сделанное одним вечером на балконе было самым элементарным и самым лучшим, что Алек когда-либо делал. 

— Даже не думай об этом, – маг закрыл глаза. – Я не смотрю. 

— По крайней мере, подумай? – мягко спросил охотник. – Ради меня? 

Магнус подтянул их сцепленные руки, пока лицо Алека не оказалось всего в нескольких дюймах.

— Поцелуй меня и я подумаю, – прошептал он. 

Алек потерся своим носом о нос мужа.

— Я бы поцеловал тебя просто так. Ни к чему все эти сделки, – его губы едва касались губ мага.

— Ты никогда это не забудешь, да? – выдохнул Магнус.

— Никогда, – ответил Лайтвуд, прежде чем накрыть губы мужчины своими. Они целовались несколько минут – неспешно и мягко, оба знали, что это не приведет к сексу. Алек отстранялся каждые пару мгновений, запыхавшись, выдыхая “уже подумал?” и “ передумал?”. 

Магнус же не отвечал словами, а просто притягивал мужчину ближе, медленно и дразня целуя. 

В конце концов, их одолела сонливость, и оба мужчины легли на одном уровне – рука мага обернулась вокруг талии Алека, губы касались основания его шеи, даря Лайтвуду чувство покоя, когда он ощущал на коже мягкое дыхание своего мужа, которое было синхронно с биением его собственного сердца. 

*

— Дорогой? – позвал Алек. – Можешь помочь мне? – он вошел в гостиную, на его шее висел галстук – поверх воротника наполовину расстегнутой рубашки. 

Улыбка Магнуса достигла его глаз, когда он увидел насколько обаятелен был мужчина. Маг выдохнул, позволив себе пройтись взглядом по телу мужа. 

— Только посмотри, какой ты красивый, – он вытянул руки, когда Алек подошел ближе, и ухватился за оба конца галстука, притягивая мужчину ближе. – Закрой глаза. 

— Магнус, – застонал Лайтвуд. – Знаешь, я могу просто погуглить как завязать галстук.

— И, тем не менее, за все годы нашего брака ты даже не попытался этого сделать, – улыбнулся маг, а затем коротко поцеловал мужа в губы. – И вообще, разве люди все еще пользуются гуглом? Закрой глаза. 

Взгляд Алека задержался на Магнусе еще на какое-то мгновение, прежде чем он опустил веки, а на его губах появилась улыбка.

Магнус всегда завязывал ему галстук – Лайтвуд не знал, как это делать, а маг и не хотел, что он узнал. Мужчина хотел, чтобы Алек полагался на него, когда дело касалось чего-то такого незначительного и бытового.

— Прекрати подглядывать! 

*

— Александр, прекрати суетиться! – отчитал его Магнус, легонько шлепнув мужчину по руке. Это заставило охотника резко остановиться и положить руку себе на шею, начав потирать ее основание – нервный тик, который всегда вызывал у Магнуса некое сочувствие. Он заметил, что кожа на шее Алека уже покраснела и выглядела болезненно расчесанной. 

Глубоко вздохнув, он самым элегантным способом развернулся на пятках, оказываясь лицом к лицу с мужем. Магнус взял его за запястье и поднес руку к губам, целуя каждый его палец. 

Это помогло лучше, чем Бейн мог рассчитывать. Охотник чувствовал, что нервозность, преследовавшая его весь день, испаряется, превращаясь в радость, и наполняет его сердце до самых краев. Магнус улыбнулся, держа мизинец мужа у губ, и Лайтвуд облегченно вздохнул, опуская напряженные плечи. 

Все еще улыбаясь, маг поправил пиджак Алека, после беря его руку в свою, переплетая их пальцы. 

— Пойдем, мы же не хотим опоздать. Помнишь последний раз, когда мы задержались?

— Ты имеешь в виду, когда мы занялись сексом в кладовой? 

— На нашей свадьбе, да. 

Алек фыркнул, его тревога и опасения ослабли, и он слегка сжал ладонь Магнуса.

— Тогда пошли.

В мгновение, когда они вышли из портала, в их сторону неслась Лея. 

— Дядя Алек! – она врезалась в его ногу, из-за чего мужчина рассмеялся и поднял девочку на руки.

— Моя маленькая принцесса! – радостно провозгласил охотник, крепко ее обнимая, когда малышка обвила ноги вокруг его торса. Из-за плеча Алек одними губами произнес игривое “я хочу такую же”, из-за чего Магнус рассмеялся и с нежностью покачал головой. 

— Привет, старший брат, – сказала Иззи, находясь в метре от них, останавливаясь перед ним, чтобы немного наклониться и подарить ему два воздушных поцелуя в обе щеки. – Вы с Магнусом не… – шепотом начала она, прерываясь. 

— Совокуплялись, прежде чем прийти? Н..

— Не выражайся, Александр! 

Улыбаясь, Лайтвуд опустил Лею и поприветствовал Иззи, крепко обнимая и утыкаясь лицом в ее волосы. 

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Магнус точно так же поприветствовал девушку. И вскоре после этого Джейс и Клэри почтили место проведения свадьбы своим присутствием.

Алека поразило то, что Джейс выглядел немного моложе Клэри. Но он знал этому причину. 

— Вау, Из, – начал Джейс, подходя к младшей сестре. – Седина тебе к лицу.

Иззи закатила глаза, пока Саймон помог ей спрятать несколько серебряных волосинок под более темными прядками.

— Если бы ты не был парабатаем Алека, то тебе не было бы равных в белизне твоих волос, сучка, – парировала она. 

Магнус расхохотался, обнимая мужа, когда тот воскликнул “не выражайся!”, подражая недавнему выговору от мага. 

— Однако это правда, – пожал плечами Саймон, коротко целуя Иззи в висок. – Единственная причина, по которой эго Джейса все еще цело, в том, что на него повлияла связь. 

Алек это прекрасно знал. Когда Магнус и Катарина нашли способ сделать его бессмертным и при этом ему не пришлось бы умирать, и он все еще мог бы быть в состоянии управлять институтом – как Сумеречный Охотник – их связь осталась нетронутой, но также повлияла на состояние Джейса. 

Каким-то образом они стали ближе. Сперва никто этого не заметил, но когда Джейс стал чаще звонить Алеку, когда чувствовал, что ему больно, он расстроен или даже при любом изменении в настроении, то оказалось, что их способность ощущать внезапное падение или повышение настроения друг друга стало гораздо сильнее, чем до проведения церемонии бессмертия. Иногда Джейс становился очень раздраженным безо всякой на то причины. Это вызвало беспокойство, и вскоре они поняли, что парень даже стареть стал медленнее.

Он не стал _бессмертным_ , но его старение замедлилось. Алек думал, что могут проявиться некие побочные эффекты или недостатки, поскольку обостренные чувства и медленное старение не были такими уж ужасными перспективами. Лайтвуд был счастлив, что не навредил брату, по крайней мере, так, чтобы в будущем было чем похвастаться. 

Однако Алек все еще помнил тот день, когда Джейс появился на пороге их дома с просьбой поговорить с Магнусом. Алек был настроен скептически, но все равно его впустил, чувствуя через их связь, каким тревожным был брат. Что случалось…редко. 

Теперь он гордо стоял, дразня Иззи из-за ее седых волосков. У охотника был огромный соблазн напомнить брату о вещах, которых Джейс, наверняка, будет стыдиться, лишь при упоминании. Как, например, тот раз, когда он пришел к ним с Магнусом домой и попросил мага убрать магией два или три седых волоска из его золотистой копны, заявив, что не хочет заставлять Клэри чувствовать себя неуверенно. 

Такую сторону Джейса ни Алек, ни Магнус никогда не видели, но радушно приняли. Это так же был первый раз, когда маг искренне ему улыбнулся. 

— Я соглашусь с Саймоном, – заявил Бейн, бесстрастно пожав плечами. – Где Макс и Мэдзи? – его взгляд метался по окрестностям, пока он тихо мурлыкал себе под нос. Как только он заметил свою дражайшую подругу и мага, которого она взяла под свое крыло, то схватил мужа за руку и потащил к ним, чтобы поприветствовать. 

Алек и Магнус сидели бок о бок, и охотник чувствовал, что его трясет от беспокойства. Бейн переплел их пальцы и усмехнулся. 

— Если тебе станет от этого лучше, то они на расстоянии всего одного портала отсюда.

Лайтвуд рассмеялся – нервозность сразу бросалась в глаза, резав слух, даже при таком, казалось бы, умиротворяющим звуке – глубоко вздохнул и откинулся на сиденье. 

Рафаэль стоял в конце прохода к алтарю, выглядя почти таким же нервным, как и Алек, потирая ладони друг о друга. 

— Может, нам поговорить с ним? – спросил охотник, но Магнус отрицательно покачал головой.

— Он будет в порядке. 

Его шафером был Макс. Они о чем-то разговаривали, и после одной из реплик мужчины могли четко увидеть, как тревога покидает их старшего сына. Рафаэль улыбнулся и обнял брата и, если Магнус и услышал, как Алек шмыгает носом и заметил, что он утирает глаза, то мужу об этом знать не обязательно. 

— Быстрый перепихон за деревом поможет? – спросил маг, и Алек выглядел так, будто всерьез рассматривает его предложение – прищурив глаз и немного приоткрыв рот. 

Затем он будто пришел в себя и фыркнул. 

— Тут вообще-то наш сын собирается жениться, – он возмущенно взмахнул рукой, хотя не выглядел очень-то убежденным собственными словами. 

Магнус сотрясся от смеха и отпустил ладонь Алека, чтобы ущипнуть его щеку, из-за чего мужчина поддельно обиженно охнул и оттолкнул руку мужа от своего лица. 

— Да начнется церемония, – голос Безмолвного Брата резко контрастировал с атмосферой – мрачный и утробный, но в то же время несколько успокаивающий. Алек почувствовал, как в груди зарождается смех от одной только мысли о том, что Безмолвному Брату пришлось через портал отправиться на пляж.

Заиграл свадебный марш, и гости замерли на своих местах. Лайтвуд широко улыбнулся, быстро оглядываясь на мужа, прежде чем повернуться в сторону невесты. 

Акайша была вампиршей, примерно на 75 лет старше Рафаэля. Она была обращена примерно в 16 лет, и Магнус знал ее на протяжении всей ее жизни. 

В момент, когда маг представил девушку Рафаэлю, тот влюбился по уши. Магнус все еще помнил, как он позвонил сыну во время собрания, прося проверить готовящееся зелье. Он помнил, что спросил Рафаэля, какого цвета оно стало, чтобы определить его готовность. И маг помнил, как сын заикался, прежде чем ответить “оно темно-красное, прямо как волосы Акайши”.

Магнус помнил, что улыбался на протяжении всего собрания и усмехнулся тому, насколько очарован был его маленький мальчик. 

И теперь эта девушка шла по проходу с букетом в руках, подол платья ниспадал красивыми складками, а она улыбалась своему без пяти минут мужу. Рафаэль выглядел…зачарованным. 

Он смотрел на девушку с блеском в глазах, его поза смягчилась, как будто он собирался расплавиться и прерваться в лужу прямо здесь и сейчас. 

Алек сжал губы, затем зажмурился, бормоча “не плакать, Лайтвуд”.

— Что, ради всего святого, на ней надето? – ужаснулся Магнус. – Это органза? Акайша, милая, мне так жаль. 

Алек подавился смешком, угрожающе пихая мага локтем. 

— Она вампир, – пробормотал он, – и может слышать твои моднические возмущения.

Магнус тихо прошипел, опустив плечи. 

— Упс, – прошептал Бейн, на этот раз тише, как будто она и этого не услышит. – Прости, дорогая, ты выглядишь превосходно. 

Акайша и взгляда на него не бросила, но было заметно, как она подавила смешок, что являлось достаточным доказательством того, что она подслушивала. 

Алек с обожанием посмотрел на Магнуса, больше всего желая поцеловать его здесь и сейчас. Маг застенчиво улыбнулся, и взгляд мужчины заметно смягчился, словно плавясь от неимоверной любви. 

Раньше, Лайтвуд был уверен, что не будет плакать, но это было до момента, когда Рафаэль начал читать свою клятву. 

В момент, когда он произнес “с этого дня, я – Рафаэль Лайтвуд-Бейн, клянусь любить тебя так же, как ты любишь меня; быть замком, который подходит к твоему ключу и ключом к твоему замку; заботиться и…”

Алек издал непонятный звук.

Он помнил это. 

_“— С этого дня, я – Алек Лайтвуд, клянусь любить тебя так же, как ты любишь меня; быть замком, который подходит к твоему ключу и ключом к твоему замку; дорожить тобой; раскрыть все, что ты утаил от меня и безоговорочно любить каждую часть этого; быть твоим якорем и укрытием, пока смерть не разлучит нас._

_Магнус уставился на мужчину, слегка приоткрыв рот и со слезами на глазах. Затем он шагнул вперед, даже не начав произносить свою клятву, и страстно поцеловал охотника, шепча между поцелуями тихое «никаких смертей». Безмолвному Брату пришлось выставить свою руку, покрытую шрамами, между ними, отталкивая друг от друга, что привело ко всеобщему смеху, раздавшемуся вокруг._

_— Клятва, Магнус, – напомнила Катарина, и Бейн поднял брови, словно только что понял, что у него вообще была приготовлена клятва._

_— Точно, – он прочистил горло и расправил плечи. – С этого дня, я – Магнус Бейн, клянусь провести каждый свой день, прилагая все усилия к тому, чтобы заслужить тебя, –Алек уже приоткрыл рот, чтобы возразить, но получил в ответ предостерегающий взгляд от своего жениха. – Сегодня я стою перед тобой, отдавая свои руку и сердце, как святилище отрады и спокойствия, обещания моей любви и преданности, соединяя свою жизнь с твоей._

_Слезы Алека были непрекращающимися, ручейками стекая по его лицу, когда он сгреб мужа в объятие, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею. Магнус действительно не хотел испортить свой идеальный макияж, но что ж…_

_— Я люблю тебя, – прошептал охотник._

_— Я тоже тебя люблю._

_Они разорвали объятие, чтобы поцеловаться, и именно тогда поздравительные аплодисменты сменились на всеобщие вздохи умиления. Магнус услышал отдаленное «МОИ МАЛЬЧИКИ» от Мариз, и не мог сдержать смеха, выдыхая Алеку в губы. ”_

Закончив предаваться воспоминаниям, охотник повернулся посмотреть на Магнуса, ожидая от него самодовольной усмешки. Но вместо этого маг улыбался, смотря прямо на мужа таким взглядом, от которого Алек лишился дара речи, слова так и остались невысказанными. Слеза, собирающаяся за веками, все же медленно скатилась по его лицу, а за ней последовали остальные. 

Улыбка Магнуса смягчилась, и он поднял руку, кладя ее на щеку мужчины, большим пальцем вытирая слезы, в то время как по его собственным щекам бежали такие же соленые ручейки.

— Я люблю тебя, – сказал маг.

Рот Алека был приоткрыт, вдыхая воздух, который он, надеялся, придаст ему сил. 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, – поспешно выдохнув, ответил он. 

Аплодисменты вокруг них были доказательством того, что Рафаэль и Акайша, наконец, поцеловались, и Алек и с Магнусом повернулись в их сторону, хлопая с широкими улыбками на лицах и слезами на глазах. 

Когда Акайша бросила букет, маг позаботился о том, чтобы с помощью магии, он непременно попал точно в руки Алеку, отчего мужчина в восторге подскочил и поцеловал мужа в благодарность. 

*

— Откуда у Рафаэля наши клятвы? – спросил Алек, наклоняя голову и смотря на свой кусок пиццы. От тишины, последовавшей за его вопросом, немного веяло вызовом, и охотник повернулся к мужу, подозрительно прищуриваясь. 

— Ты дал ему их? – снова спросил он, в его голосе было слышно предательство, но ни йоты злости.

— Как у тебя оказалась моя клятва? – перефразировал Алек. 

Магнус постучал своим указательным пальцем с накрашенным ногтем по виску, и все возмущение, которое только успел испытать Лайтвуд, испарилось. 

— Я тебя не заслуживаю, – пробормотал он, жуя пиццу. 

— Мы оба заслуживаем друг друга, – просто ответил маг. – Мы оба великолепные лидеры, заслуживающие счастья. Прекрати скромничать и потанцуй со мной.

Алек попытался запихать остатки пиццы в рот, но Магнус оттащил его от тарелки, ведя на танцпол с самодовольной ухмылкой. 

— Итак, как ты себя чувствуешь? – руки Лайтвуда устроились на талии мужа, в то время как Магнус обнимал мужчину за шею. 

— Ну, мой сын женат, я в объятиях своего мужа и в компании своей семьи, – он задумчиво хмыкнул, поднимая задумчивый взгляд. Он кратко улыбнулся Люку и Мариз, прежде чем снова посмотреть на мужа. – Идеально, – прошептал Алек, прислоняясь своим лбом ко лбу Магнуса. 

— Не могу не согласиться, – кокетливо ответил маг, закрывая глаза. – Но ты же за то, чтобы быстро перепихнуться за тем деревом?

— Ты невозможен.

— Ты любишь меня. 

— Всем своим существом.


End file.
